This invention relates to a sand and water table to be used as an educational product for early childhood schools and learning centers.
It is well known that conventional teaching by means of lecture and forced rote memorization has limited effectiveness, especially for young children. One major drawback of the conventional lecture approach is that it does not allow for individual differences in learning styles and in rates of learning. In addition, such teaching methods fail to foster a love for learning and do not encourage young students to learn on their own. Overcoming the shortcomings of conventional teaching methods is an age-old problem.
On solution is to provide students with hands-on, self-directed, experiential educational activities that, in contrast to conventional teaching methods, do promote a child's innate curiosity and foster independent learning. It is important that such activities not only impart knowledge but also be fun and interesting so that children will choose to learn rather than be forced to learn.
It also is well known that children, young and old, enjoy playing with water, sand and the like. Hence, activities involving water and sand can provide ideal "learn through play" experiences, allowing children to explore by following their natural desires and interests. Shaping sand and pouring water allows self-expression and experimentation without fear of mistakes. In addition, the child is afforded the opportunity to direct and construct his or her own learning in a manner dictated only by the child's imagination and desires. In this way, water and sand play provides the child with a sense of being in control. Water and sand play also provides an excellent opportunity for young children to play together, promoting their ability to work together and to learn from each others' experiences.
Furthermore, through the fun and fascination of manipulating and experimenting with real materials, children make basic discoveries that deepen their understanding of natural science concepts and of the world around them. For example, by experiencing the movement of water and floating objects, children discover that the amount and force of water affect its movement. Children also learn about gravity through observing the natural downward flow of water, and about erosion from watching water steadily wash away sand. Moreover, water and sand play encompasses multiple senses, language skills, math and science concepts, problem-solving skills, social development, and creative expression.
It is therefore desirable to develop a piece of equipment that would simulate the natural environment and provide for a variety of experiences with water, thereby teaching children about the properties of sand, water and water flow. It is further desirable that such an apparatus be in the form of a cover easily attachable to, and detachable from, an existing sand and water table.
It is therefore one objective of the present invention to provide a sand and water table with a cover that includes topographical features such as hills, bends, depressions, ripples and the like. It is another object of the invention that said cover easily attaches to, and detaches from, the sand and water table. Other objectives, features and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the subsequent description and the appended claims.